The Darkest Hour/Chapter 23
Chapter description :Firestar stares in shock as Scourge pads away, just after killing Tigerstar, with his cats following after him. The ThunderClan leader pads warily up to Tigerstar's body, feeling unsettled. He thinks he should be happy, but had always imagined his enemy would be struck down differently. Graystripe comes up next to Firestar, asking if he's okay. The leader shakes himself and says he will be, and goes to meet Tallstar. The WindClan tom is shocked as well, but insists his Clan will fight to keep their home. Firestar agrees, and they concur to meet here at Fourtrees again in three days. :WindClan leaves up the slope, and Firestar turns to his own warriors. He says he's proud of them, and Sandstorm promises they can do anything with him as leader. Firestar orders his warriors back to camp, leaving Dustpelt at the back of the patrol to keep watch. His thoughts spin as he thinks about an old enemy being replaced with a new one. Firestar notices that his apprentice Bramblepaw is lagging behind, and asks what's wrong. The younger tom mews quietly that he hated his father, but didn't want him to die in such a horrifying way. Firestar comforts him, saying that it's over now. :However, Bramblepaw murmurs that he'll never be free of him, nor will Tawnypaw, even though she'd followed him. Firestar says they'll find a way to talk to her once this is over, if she wishes to return. Bramblepaw thanks him, saying that's more than she deserves. Firestar calls a Clan meeting, but notices that the news he has to share has already spread. Cats mill about below Highrock, their expressions showing a dull horror. The leader thinks about whether BloodClan can be defeated, but knows ThunderClan will try. :Firestar addresses the Clan, repeating the news about BloodClan and Tigerstar's death. He adds that their Clan will stand with WindClan to drive out this threat, and several cats yowl in agreement. Whitestorm questions whether ShadowClan and RiverClan will fight, and what side they will take. Mistyfoot offers to investigate, but Firestar insists she stay safe. The leader orders extra patrols to gather information, and also adds that every cat must be ready to fight. Firestar assigns Sandstorm to train the kits in some battle moves, for emergencies. :The leader agrees that Brightheart and the visiting RiverClan cats can come with the battle patrol, as well. Firestar calls Graystripe to organize a training program, to rotate around Whitestorm's patrol schedule. He asks Cinderpelt if she's stocked for the wounded, and she replies that she is, but needs an apprentice to help. The leader tells Fernpaw to assist, which the medicine cat agrees to. Firestar announces that they will begin tomorrow, so that they can drive Scourge out of the forest. Characters Major }} Minor *Graystripe *Tallstar *Sandstorm *Cloudtail *Dustpelt *Bramblepaw *Whitestorm *Mistyfoot *Sorrelkit *Rainkit (Unnamed) *Sootkit (Unnamed) *Brightheart *Featherpaw *Stormpaw *Cinderpelt *Fernpaw }} Mentioned *Tawnypaw }} Notes and references de:Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 23nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 23 Category:The Darkest Hour Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Prophecies Begin arc